Siblings
by AshBlackRabbit
Summary: Siblings Chara and Frisk fall from the surface world fifty years after the war, Frisk finds comfort and love in the arms of the monsters, but Chara is adamant in killing everything in their way, how can Frisk save the people she's come to love as family without losing her sister? Or is it too late to save it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Howdy, in this Au, frisk and Chara are sisters,(sorry not neutral), and have falled down together.**_

 _ **I don't own undertale all of it goes to Toby Fox.**_

 _ **Together**_

* * *

 _ **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth; Humans and Monsters. One day war broke out between the two races. After all long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later.. Legends say that those who climbed the mountain never returned. Two children had climbed the mountain regardless, and never returned.**_

They had fell, tripped actually, they should have died, yet their fall was broken by a bed of golden flowers," Chara? Are you okay?" She had called out to her sister.

She tried to stand, horrified she found her leg twisted at an awkward angle, Chara hearing her sisters' cry had attempted to go to her, but it was no use, her head had spun wildly and spots decorated her eyes.

The pain had eventually gotten too much too bare for both sisters, before Frisk slipped under, she could vaguely hear the voice of a young boy calling for them.

* * *

 _C'mon Frisk! Please? It'll be fun! We'll never have to be here again! We'll have all the fun we want! Just you and me!_

 _..._

 _Are you silly Frisk? Those idiots don't care about us! If they did we wouldn't be here right now would we?_

 _..._

 _Where would we go? Anywhere we want of course! So just promise me you'll come with me?_

 ** _I promise, Chara._**

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, she had tried to move, only to find she couldn't. Her leg was strung up in a high cast, her torso was bandaged tightly and several wires hooked into her arm. Where in the name of Humanity was she?

She had a quick look around the room she was in, it was obviously a clinic of some sort, on her right was a concrete wall, nothing fancy but a few paintings of a flower. On her left however, was a small boy, around her age it looked like. He had snow white fur, and an easy expression on his face, he looked nice.

On the over side of him was another bed, a person who looked identical to her sat still asleep, Chara was okay, well as okay as she could be. Around her head were several wraps of bandages, she had a large bruise on her leg, and other than that a few scrapes here and there, out of the both of them, she must have been the one to take the hardest blow, not her sister.

She was filled with Determination knowing her sister was fine and let herself lie back down on the pillow. It seemed like hours that had ticked by slowly, until the goat boy woke up.

Taking one look at her he jumped in joy," Howdy! I'm Asriel! What's your name?" He had asked without hesitation, even through her always squinted eyes she could tell he was a gentle person, despite the energy.

"I'm Frisk." She responded quietly, hoping he'd be able to fill in the conversation, she never was a talkative person, that was Chara's area.

"Well then Frisk, welcome to the underground! You took a bad tumble 'cording to mama. She says you won't be able to walk for a few weeks! But don't worry, we'll be able to play real soon."

Most likely due to the loudness in his voice, a woman had walked in, she was quite pretty in all regards, and looked similar to her son, she wore a purple dress with a strange symbol, though she carried herself with grace and dignity.

"Hello my child, I'm Toriel, queen of 'Home.' You are feeling well yes?" She nodded her head, and looked over to Chara.

"Ah, don't worry young one, she's fine, just a minor blow to the head, it seems you broke the fall. She'll be up and running soon, the same for you. Now your names Frisk right? You and the other child look quite similar, are you perhaps related?"

She nodded, she and Chara were twins after all. They shared the same brown hair, though Chara's was always unkempt and curly, whereas she kept hers neat, and she was a shade tanner than Chara, due to her frequent work outside. They both shared everything else, though, she was known as being defective, after all what kind of child refused to open her eyes? She hated them, her ruby red eyes, their parents hated them too, although Chara refused to not to show them, and instead kept them wide open, just to spite them.

Asriel pouted, his furry hands coming up to pull on her cheeks," Geez, you don't talk alot do you? That's boring." A smack to the head got him off of her, Toriel stood above him a frown on her face," No need for rudeness my son. You must not judge a person so quickly."

A groan from the other side of the room had got all eyes on her sister, her eyes snapped open, eyes wide as ever. She looked around frantically before her eyes landed on her sister. Her hands reached up and jerked the needles from her arm, making toriel gasp in surprise before she ran over to her sister," Now-now young one! Please don't be so rough, your injuries still haven't healed."

Chara sighed, she watched horrified as her sister made her 'scary face', soon after a smaller, faker smile appeared," 'M sorry nice lady! Can I go sit by sissy please?"

Toriel nodded and wheeled the bed off closer to her own bed, pushing down on one of Frisks handrails she connected the bed, allowing Chara to scoot up next to her.

"Please young one, just call me Toriel, welcome to your new home, my children."

* * *

 _ **I don't give a crap! It's my fanfic account I can post stories if I want! I don't have to update the others if I don't wanna! I've had a very busy week so I do apologize, I have a chapter ready for my other two active stories, but Undertale has been stuck in my mind a lot, and I wanted to get this up before someone else got a similar idea, but if it has already happened, then I apologise, but I will continue anyway.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Howdy, in this Au, frisk and Chara are sisters,(sorry not neutral), and have fallen down together. Also Wingdings are in Italics.**_

 _ **I don't own undertale all of it goes to Toby Fox.**_

 _ **we**_

* * *

It was awkward the first few days to say the least, slipping in and out of sleep, her leg healing faster than normal thanks to the special monster food. Chara had finally recovered, two days before her, her concussion was easily healed with one slice of Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie she had made to welcome them.

Asriel, as soon as he caught whiff that she was healed had rushed to the infirmary, hand and hand with Chara, who actually looked happy, it was odd but seeing her sister finally make friends had filled her with **Determination**.

Besides running around like a mad man with Chara and Asriel, who insisted on playing pranks on everyone, she had spent a lot of time in the gardens, which was an over statement, they barely had flowers, twelve at most, all the same dull yellow, but she loved it.

They had reminded her of the flowers back home. So she had resolved herself to make them look as beautiful as the ones back home, too. She had many struggles, especially since she told no one what she was doing, she wanted it to be a surprise after all. After the fourth spilled water pale she had decided to take a break before she would pull out every single strand of her hair.

Lying in the middle of the flowers was soothing, to say the least. They slightly swayed with an invisible breeze and the smell was near intoxicating, it was her own private place.

" _Hello, human child._ " A strange sound had called out, it sounded odd, like a voice, but she couldn't understand a lick of it.

She sprung up hearing a crack echo through the small cavern, against the wall was a man dressed in a long black trench coat. His face was white, though she could not make out any details, it was almost as if his face was intentionally blurred out.

"U-um.. who's there?" She had tried, the man hadn't replied though, instead he made more symbols with his hands, his mouth copying them perfectly.

He moved closer, she took a step back, he disappeared from her vision, she screamed. A thin, cold hand was placed on her shoulder, and her world went black.

* * *

 _You're scared now, Frisk?! It's too late for that, you scaredy cat!_

 _..._

 _No! We can't go back, never ever!_

 _..._

 _Frisk... we'll die if we stay. I told you i'd protect you, no matter what!_

 _.._

 _Why can't you just believe in me Frisk?_

 _ **I do believe in you, Chara.**_

* * *

"-isk! C'mon- up! **Lazy**!" The crude voice of her sister screamed.

But for some reason, she couldn't find the **Determination** to get up, after all it was so nice, and quiet, she felt warm, as if she was back on the surface, bathing in the sun. She let herself fall back once more.

.

A bright light shone directly on her eyes, the stench of the medical bay back again. Except this time she wasn't alone. Toriel stood above her, worry across her face,"Oh thank Asgore! Chara and Asriel had found you in the throne room, they wanted to go explore, but you were heavily injured. Your HoPe was down to 1, my child! You must be more careful!"

She had tried to tell her about the strange man, but she instantly shot her down,"That's impossible, my child, no one slips in or out without alerting the Royal Guards."

Toriel had left, soon after, her sister and Asriel had came and convinced her to go with them to the ruins. Asriel had brought his camera and Chara had decided to lie seductively on a fallen pillar.

When questioned she'd simply say,"Don't be a downer, Frisky. Besides, I think I could make a pretty good model."

Asriel played along with that idea, his camera had started working and had made herself and Chara model for them.

"Frisk, put more sass into it! That's right twist your hips! Wha- hah, Chara, stop! My stomach's going to hurt- hah." In the end he was reduced to a laughing blob of white fur.

The sun had just started to set, according to the hole in the ceiling, and Asriel wanted to get one more video in.

"Hey, Frisk can you do that face, too? Ya' know, Chara's creepy face? You can?! Cool, you two, do it together!" He jumped back up, his smile a mile wide.

Chara gripped her hand in a practiced ease, pushed her face against hers and, in three, they both let out Chara's signature smile.

"Wahh!" He let out a girlish scream and dropped the video camera, still shuddering he cried out," Two of 'ems worse than one! Uhn, never, ever do that again, it's scary!" He picked up the recorder and groaned," Aww man! The lens cap was on!"

Chara and Frisk took one look at Asriel's face and bursted out laughing soon after. Frisk slowly let the encounter with the strange man leave her mind, and instead, she was filled with **Determination** again.

* * *

 _ **welp. Sorry for the first two short chapters... but I need a way to work it up to the actual plot, but for now you get weird fluff, and awkward clips of what's going to be in, and help the plot, like the interaction with gaster. Also.. There's going to have children sans and pappy! I'm excited,( cough) did you get what gaster did to frisk? I hope I made it somewhat clear. But back to the skelebros I ship FriskxSans, watch out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another short chapter, Sorry, the usual;**_

 _ **I don't own undertale! -cries-**_

* * *

 _ **will**_

"Did you just.. call me mom?" Her sister nodded innocently, cocking her head to the side,"Do you not want us to call you that?"

The queen shook her head and smiled,"No, it is fine my child, if it makes you happy to call me, mother. Call me whatever you like!"

She let a small smile play on her lips, it had felt right, calling Toriel mom, unlike their mother on the surface. Tingles crawled up her back, like an uncomfortable sensation of pins dragging along her back. She shook it off.

"..Mom, we're really sorry, we promise to never do it again, we didn't mean to." She had called hesitantly, not wanting to remind Toriel but at the same time feeling guilty about playing that stupid prank, it was their fault their Dad was now sick to his stomach.

Toriel relented and let them go with one last lecture,"...Alright my children, just promise if you want to do something nice, like cooking, please consult me first? It was very dangerous and not only Asgore could have been hurt by this. So please, sit for a little while and think of your actions." They had sat around in time out for an hour at most, and when they could finally leave Asriel insisted they play around with the video camera.

* * *

"Howdy, Chara, Frisk! Smile for the camera will you?" Once again she found herself in a wacky pose for Asriel, only for what he thought to be, an evil grin appear on his face, at most it was adorable.

"Now I've got you two! I left the lense cap on.. On purpose! Now you're smiling for no reason! Hehehe..." He then very uncalmly proceeded to laugh like a villain from one of the weird cartoons they had watched.

"Hey Chara.. when we made that butterscotch cinnamon pie for dad.. We should have known that it was cups of butter, not butter cups.. We really should have listened to you, huh Frisk."

Chara nodded her head looking just slightly guilty," Yeah those flowers..really did get him sick, didn't they? I still kinda feel bad."

Frisk looked over to Asriel who was trying his best not to cry and over at Chara who looked angry at herself, seeing her siblings upset she sighed and felt herself get filled with determination, puffing out her chest she stepped into 'big sister' mode," We really made mom upset but it wasn't our fault, he'll get better real soon."

Asriel nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes," Yeah! But we should have laughed it off like you did Chara, you're strong enough for anything aren'tcha?"

She watched as her sisters fists closed tightly, her cleanly cut nails digging into her skin,"Where are you going with this, Azzy? And turn off that stupid camera!"

Frisk flinched at her sister's yell but her brother did as he was told," T-turn the camera off? Okay.. sorry."

With a series of small beeps the camera turned off still pointing at an upset Chara. She had opened her mouth but no words had came out. Narrowing her eyes she turned and ran off, leaving Frisk and Asriel to stand in the start of the ruins alone.

"H-hehe.. I really made her upset, didn't I Frisk..? I didn't mean to." Her brother had cried out into her shoulder, obviously upset with the turn of things.

She stroked his fur until he calmed down, looking at her with puffy red eyes. A small smile had made its way up to his muzzle but truly didn't reach his eyes," Y-ya know, I really admire Chara.. she's so strong. I really wanted to be like her.. Right down to the sweater... hehe."

His attempt at a joke was enough to cause a small laugh from her, she had lowered them down to the ground, sitting in a way so that he could lay his head on her lap and stare at the small hole they had fallen from," But I think she was just faking it you know? I think you're both really strong, even stronger when you two work together.. I'm just jealous I think.. I'm just a big cry baby, aren't I?"

Her hands had gripped one of the yellow buttercups under neath her hands, bring it to hold in his fur, matting it slightly," Asri..Azzy, that... that's not true. Up there.. isn't nice.. We had to..fake it, for so long.. it's normal not to try.. But, we're glad we fell.. we work better with you bro."

Frisk coughed loudly, not using her voice for such a long time was painful, including the fact of how long her statement was, it hurt but it was bearable, it was especially rewarding when a smile so bright was drawn on her brother's face, she had yet another important person to live for now," Thanks Frisk! I think we work well together well too! Siblings forever?" He asked holding out a furry fist.

"Siblings forever, Azzy!" Frisk had managed to croak out, bumping her fist against his.

* * *

 _ **No baby bones in this chapter...I'm sorry! Also anyone else find this jerkily written? I do apologise for it, but most of my story happens... you know after the tapes... eheh... I promise the next one will be better! Im kinda upset I didn't put a cutscene in this chapter.. review and tell what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox, also info at the bottom. Sort of an intermission for me to get back in mah groove**_

 _ **rule** _

* * *

The next few days had been stressed, it was the longest she and her sister had gone without talking to each other. Asriel, the poor ball of fluff, had been caught in the middle of it, he hadn't the faintest clue to go apologise to Chara, or stick with Frisk.

And Frisk could say she had a new found fear for her sister, sure she knew Chara had done some _things_ , but everything had been for the greater good, but Chara _yelled_ at her. They never yelled at each other, or got mad. But she had only asked Chara if they wanted to go adventure with Asriel and herself.

" _Of Course I don't you idiot! I have better things to do than to run around and play childish games! Go away and play with_ _ **your**_ _sibling."_

She had ran away before her sister got even angrier, despite being the eldest, she stood powerless against Chara who had sacrificed her everything to get them away from their parents.

* * *

While the silent affair went on, it seems it was not unnoticed, Toriel had very grumpily marched into the room and drug Chara out of their room, resulting in the three of them blind folded in the living room.

Their mother huffed, and if she could see she knew Toriel would have been pacing, if the slight thump of paws was any clue,"Now I do not know what has affected your behaviors but, I will not stand for it! Gorey and I were going to give this to you three for your Asriel's birthday but, I think you all need it the most now."

One by one a heavy object pressed into each of their hands, Frisk felt hers, it was rough on the left edge, but the object was obviously metal, and seemed to be connected to a chain?

Frisk ripped off her blindfold to look at the present in her hands, it was a piece of a golden heart, looking over at her siblings, she had caught sight of Chara's piece, it was another edge piece, and Asriel held the middle of the heart.

All three of them took time to examine each other's gifts before Toriel ushered them to connect the pieces, in a second the heart stuck together, a gentle melody ringing through the room, the locket then slowly opened, despite the cracks three words were easily made out," _Together_ _ **For**_ _Ever_ ,"

For the first time in a long while, Chara cried with a genuine smile on her face.

The peace she felt buzzed around in her chest, alighting her soul with determination. She could of stayed in the peace of the moment for a while, however Asriel seemed to perk up and his face flushed a bright pink,"Mo-aaaaahm! Why did you use _this_ song! It's for babies!"

Toriel giggled into her paw as she grappled Asriel into a hug,"For babies? Nonsense, this used to be your favorite, you had fallen asleep to it the night before your sisters fell."

Asriel cried out once more, using his paws to cover his eyes, Chara, cried harder. All in all, it was an amazing night, in Frisks' professional opinion.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but firstly I was sick with a horrible bug, and then directly after I had finals, which meant I was busy for most of the month. Updates should pick up once again, have a beautiful day!


	5. Chapter 5

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox, also info at the bottom.**_

 _ **this**_

* * *

Frisk watched on amused as Asriel attempted to sneak up on a sleeping Chara. He actually could have pulled it off, with his feet covered in fluffy fur he didn't make a sound. It was a very decent attempt.

But it was still an _attempt_. One of his claws had embedded into a crack between the floorboards and in a result, he tripped, landing..right. On...to.. Chara.

 _. ._ _ **crap**_ _!_

Springing up as fast as she could she grabbed her brothers hand and took off running,"C'mon! Pick up your little legs man! She'll kill you! And then me for not stopping you!"

The prince had started crying the moment he heard running behind him, he was truly frightened, would his newly dubbed sister skin him as Frisk claimed?! Picking up the pace he took lead, pulling Frisk into one of his most secretive hiding spots.

They waited, pressed in the tight cubby and didn't dare speak a word until they felt the footsteps disappear out the door.

No sooner did the door slam close did the two children burst into giggles,"Woow.. Azzy! You should have seen your face!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, crossing his arms in a childish manner,"Oh yeah!? Well.. well.. You screamed like a girl!"

All laughing stopped as they looked at each other, before Frisk resumed her breathless laughing,"I am a girl!"

"Well… at least we're safe for a little while. Wanna play twenty questions?" He asked shifting to get comfortable, Frisk shrugged settling in right besides him,"Sure."

"Okay! Soo.."He trailed on, tapping his chin in deep thought,"What-!"

" _What has red eyes, and is currently missing her nap_?"Shakily they turned, at the only exit and entrance sat Chara, her smile wide and dangerous," _ **I Do.**_ "

* * *

... ** _AAHHHHH!?_**

* * *

Toriel looked up from her Garden, Asgore stood besides her similar in wonder, what kind of monster could scream that loud.

Toriel shuffled closer to Asgore, placing her hands on her hips,"Do you think.. That is was the children?"

Asgore looked through the tunnels he could see,"No! I do not believe so, they're so well behaved and considerate of each other, after all."

She nodded and turned back to her buttercups, only seven had grown, but _it was something_ to bring color to the dull world. She had just pondered who had taken care of them to the extent that they had shined the way they did now.

* * *

"So what have we learned?" Chara asked, sitting once more snuggly on the reading chair.

"Not to wake up Chara unless I have chocolate."

"Prevent fuzzy goat bro's from waking Chara up for stupid reasons." They both murmured at the same time, both rubbing at their sore heads.

The middle child smiled widely, her eyes shining in glee,"Great we understand!" Asriel sniffled for a moment before looking glumly at the side, provoking a rather.. Adorable reaction from her sister,"-Wh..what! Hey…. you don't have to be so down about it! Erg..C'mon here you nerds.."

She held her arms out as she scooted over, dragging her two sitting siblings onto the chair hand ruffled Frisks hair while the other held Asriels hand.

* * *

" _Heheh! You look good with those Frisk! Do it for me to please!"_

 ** _…_**

" _Yup! You did good.. I love buttercups! Hey! You know what.. Buttercups could be like, our secret thing! Whenever we're sad or upset, or even hurt! We're connected by them, ya' know? So no matter what, promise on this flower, that no matter what, we_ _ **will always be there for each other**_ _!"_

 _ **You don't even have to ask Chara! It's obvious isn't dumb-dumb! We're siblings for a reason… Love you sis..**_

 _Heh..You're Right...Love you too sis._

* * *

 _ **I**_ _nt_ _ **er**_ _esting._

 _ **Wit**_ _h th_ _ **at**_ _much_ _ **determin**_ _ation…_ _ **I**_ _could_ _ **cre**_ _a_ _ **te**_ _life?_

 _ **I nee**_ _d m_ _ **o**_ _re!_

The lights flickered off, leaving the humanoid creation surrounded in darkness. Rattling filled the room as more red liquid slowly inserted itself into a skeletal body.

* * *

WELL FINALLY. I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH?! Like sibling fluff.. Okay..? AND THEN **_BAM!_** A hint.. To.. what? Tell me what you people think it is :3….Updates should pick up once again, have a beautiful day!


	6. Chapter 6

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox, also to the person who reviewed, the little scene cuts in between the lines are memories from Chara and Frisk together, or so far promising to be together forever. Warning lots of cursing (thanks gaster)**_

* * *

 _ **disgusting**_

The sounds of furious beeping woke up the three children on the plushy chair, the cause of the disruption? Toriel in her motherly glory, toward over them, the video camera in hand.

"Oh golly! I didn't mean to wake you three, but I could not help myself, the three of you were adorable." She giggled before walking away to the kitchen where Asgore could be heard.

"Don't you dare think of stealing a bite! You won't get seconds if you do!" She yelled her brisk walk turning to a jog.

"Wh- what ever might you be talking about dear! I haven't touched a thing!" He called out shakily causing his three children to double over in laughter.

Soon enough Asgore too, was shooed to the table. Around his muzzle was coated a buttery white, no doubt Toriel had cooked snail soup, much to the chagrin of the two adopted humans.

Chara smirked before laying her head on the table,"You should know better by now, mr. king dad."

Their father blushed at the nick name before ruffling her hair playfully,"Oh shush you, at least I wasn't caught with my hand in the chocolate jar."

Grumbling her sister turned away and leaned onto her, burying her head into Frisks' over sized sweater,"He got you there sis." She was awarded with a smack to the back of her head.

Once the food was brought up the two reluctantly shoved the snail broth into their stomachs to appease Toriel, Asriel looking on triumphantly as he held his bowl out for more,"Oh! Someone wants dessert doesn't he?" Toriel cooed with pouring more into the wooden bowl.

Under the table Frisk kicked Asriel causing him to choke on his spoon, shooting a glare over to the two he kicked back, not at her, but to Chara. Both lost a shade in their skin or in his case fur, as they watched their sister slowly put her spoon down.

Before she could retaliate the king sighed in disappointment. Both he and Toriel had faced the door he grumbled under his breath before calling to the person on the other side of the door.

She felt her skin grow goose bumps and her blood chill as she watched the man from a few weeks ago slink inside of the house, his smile still on his face and a few monsters, all a diluted grey color follow.

They dropped to their knees before the man spoke, shivering just at frequency of his voice she shifted into Chara's side," _M_ _ **y Kin**_ _g._ "

Asriel followed suit, getting the same vibes from him, as Asriel moved over to their side of the table the monsters eyes trailed over to her, his eyes not tearing away, she was forced to look back," **I'm so** _rry to have_ _ **interrupted?**_ "

While he spoke Chara nudged her attention to the monsters behind the skeleton looking man, all of them bore at herself and her sister, not even bothering to conceal their whispers," _look.._ _ **Humans**_ _..two of them!_ _ **We need them.. We could leave. Only need**_ _five_ **more** _ **. Dirty. Dirty. Dirty humans. Kill, kill, kill, kill them!**_ _He will save us all. Seven souls to free us. Two ripe for the_ _**picking!**_ **How interesting**."

Asgores fist hit harshly on the wood silencing all talk," I do not appreciate my family being talked about in such manner Gaster. Leave those.. **Things** outside if they wish to speak as they are now."

"Yes. **i** ' _ **m sorry**_ **my** _ **generous**_ **king.** " _Gasters_ friends? Slowly exited the house not before running their dead eyes over the two girls' bodies.

Asgore grunted signalling for him to speak,"Hurry up and tell me what you need W.D., it seems you've already ruined this night." Asriel flinched as his mother attempted to lead the three into the kitchen, he didn't like when his dad spoke like that, none of them did.

Frisk and Chara paused at the kitchen doorway when Gaster still watched them," _Yess,_ " he hissed," _I_ _ **have cre**_ _ated_ **Life.** With a small. _Miniscule_ _ **amo**_ _unt of_ **Determination.** I **have a** _ **re**_ _quest.."_

Toriels paws covered both of their ears before rushing them deeper into the kitchen,"Let's go, my children. It is not wise to listen to that man speak. He.. is a _very bad_ man. For your sake and mine, let's hope that he returns to whatever rock he crawled to soon."

Pulling a one-eighty, she pulled a knife out of the sink, freshly washed and shined like no tommorow,"Now, who wanted some pie?"

All three children eagerly jumped to the chance, attempting to dismiss the lurking feeling of the man in the next room over, not an easy feat once Asgore's patients reached its capacity," _ **I WILL NOT STAND TO BE DISRESPECTED IN MY OWN HOME GASTER!**_ I Will not tell you again! Leave, and _never_ propose that idea again or I will _personally_ turn you to dust!"

All four in the kitchen jumped Toriel nearly dropping the pie and Asriel covering his ears in fear. Chara looked over to her in horror grabbing tightly to Frisks hand," _..i'm scared..?_ " Chara whispered low enough for her to hear, turning over she grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug, trying to hide her own shaking.

Asgore could be terrifying when he _want..._ _ **needed**_ to be. When said man walked into the room he looked exhausted before he dropped to a crouch and pulled both humans into a hug,"I'm sorry… you all had to hear that.. Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you two, no matter what. Stay determined."

Releasing the two girls he repeated the method with Asriel before pulling Tori into a hug, he was obviously crying, but they knew he wouldn't tell while children were in the room. Toriel gave them each a piece of pie before telling them to eat it in their room.

As they sat huddled together on the floor not a single one of them could bare to take a bite, their mouth weighed down with a bitter taste.

Sighing shakily they all listened in distaste when their fathers wails penetrated the thick walls. Whatever was said left a lasting impact. Asriel had given in, his father's sadness getting to him as he to let out a sob. Chara had slowly peeled herself from Frisks side as she moved in to comfort her brother.

On her knees she moved Asriel until he too was pressed against the two humans shared bed, snuggling back up to her sister with an extra member, Frisk turned pulling the blanket off the bed and letting it fall on top and around the three.

" _Shh. It'll.. It'll all be okay… nothing's wrong. Some jerk just said some mean things_." She consoled quietly, letting her eyes closed she tensed, trying to keep up her calm aura for her younger siblings.

" _ **It'll… be.. Okay?**_ " She repeated closing her eyes when they started to sting from the salty liquid.

* * *

 _ **Chara! Chara, chara, chara! Are you 'kay?! Speak to me.. Please…?**_

… _.._

 _ **H-hey! Please… answer me?**_

…

 _ **I'm scared.. Don't leave me.**_

A heavy cry of despair cut through the air as a young girl held onto the beaten body of her sister, only stifling her cries when footsteps got to close. In a last ditch effort she shoved the girl deeper into their hiding spot, _**I'll be back… i'll lead them away.. Just please be okay!.. I love you Chara. Pl..pleaase!**_ Rushing forward she leapt, drawing the attention of two adult and leading them away.

Just as the elder of the two left her eyes cracked open. _Frrriskkk.. Don't…_

She was forced to listen to her sister's screams as she lost conscious

* * *

Growling in anger he paced back and forth. " _His"_ King didn't understand he would be fine with dying in peace than taking revenge. _**But not him**_. A wicked smirk played on his lips as his eye scanned the small skeleton on the table, the king would never understand. The beauty of a _hybrid_ , the magical abilities of a monster, the _stability_ of humans. It would be so easy _**B**_ **ut** _He needed_ _ **M**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _e goddamnit!_

He paused. Laughing when his creation showed signs of moving, if he couldn't _**take it peacefully. Then he'd take it**_ **with force**.

 _ **Because it**_ **wa** _s so_ _ **fu**_ _c_ _ **ki**_ _ng INTERESTING._


	7. Chapter 7

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox, No flash back cause this is a mainly sans chapter, anywho he's so cluess cause gaster didn't give any info darnit! Adorable smol sans is adorkable.**_

 _ **and**_

* * *

His eyes shifted in glee as the body on the table rose. It's bones creaking and popping as it sat up slowly, the lights in it's lights blinking three times before staying alit. On it's distinctly _human like_ face sat a large hollow frown.

He did it. It was alive. A fully functional skeletal hybrid. Gasters creation turned fully to him, the lights in it's eye slipping out in fright a bright, neon, glowing blue took over his right eye. Another smirk appeared on his face, it had perfect control of it's magic. The grunt work would be a problem, but nothing a scientist of his calibre couldn't handle.

Walking closer he observed the creature back itself onto the corner, it's hands flickering in and out in the same blue as his hand, sighing dismissively, his own eyes glew a bright purple; in a flash he was directly in front of his monster his on wrist covering his creations'.

" _Lis_ _ **ten her**_ **e you** _imbecile._ _ **I am Gaster**_. Y **ou** _ **will**_ _heed my_ **demands** _Do_ _ **I make my**_ **self** _clear_?!"Releasing it's wrist he allowed the heavy aura of his magic to crush down onto the skeleton like monster below him.

The thing whimpered out in agony, but it nodded, and made an attempt to move its jaw, perhaps it would be able to communicate? Wasn't it as primitive as he thought?

Letting his magic sink back into his own bones he popped his neck and jerked the thing off the table, going through the several hallways he paused, before throwing down a pair of slippers, the thing although wearing socks still managed to make his bones click on the tiles of his lab.

Once it had slipped them on he led it to the elevator, once his man made monster got a good glimpse of hotlands area he picked it back up his his aura, once it was face to face with him he made sure to very _thoroughly_ tell him his mission," _Listen to me,_ _ **you will**_ **get in** to the **royal home** _ **, get to the**_ _child wi_ **th the pu** _rple sweater._ _ **Get as much determination as possible**_ _. Do_ **not compromise** _your identity,_ " He paused running through all the scenario's that he could think of.. Perhaps if he should give him a name it caught," _**Sans**_ _, that will be_ **your name. G** _o_."

Idly he dropped it to the ground and laughed as it failed to stand properly, if all else failed, he knew the king nor the queen could resist a child, if you could call _sans_ that, but with his non threatening appearance, _he was still in medical apron and slippers for the king's sake_ , he should be successful.

* * *

Humming loudly she cheered silently as she peered down at her flowers, there in fact, as now eight, not seven, and they looked even grander than before! Leaning in to sniff one Frisk sighed silently, Chara would be happy, and Asriel, he had caught onto their buttercup obsession.

When enough grew she wanted to pick enough for all of the nice monsters in Home, when she met them that is. Turning her head when she heard people calling for her she sprinted out of the secret room, hoping to keep it hidden for a little longer.

"'M coming! Hold on!" She called back before running head first into Asgore.

"Ah howdy there Frisk, i've been wondering where you've run off too! Oh, regardless, we're taking a trip to the new homes plaza, isn't it exciting? I know you kids want to meet the others, and you've both only gotten to see new homes' castle and ruins.. So it shall be grand, would it not?

"Yep!" She giggled before scaling his huge mass to settle on his shoulder. Holding tightly onto his horns they made their way to join up with the others, completely unaware of the thing that followed.

"Ah! There you two were, i was getting worried!" Toriel spoke softly running her eyes over the both of them for injuries," thank goodness.."

Asgore laughed merrily and wrapped his unoccupied arm around his wife,"I'm sorry, my dear.. Let's go lest we be late?"

"Dad! I wanna' ride too!" Asriel pouted and tugged onto his bellowing cape, he left like the odd one out, Chara sat contently tucked in Toriels arms, and then Frisk with his dad, he was just a _tad_ bit jealous.

Compiling he picked up his son fondly and settled him on his head,"Happy?"

The prince giggled happily before shifting to look at Chara with his tongue out, in her mock anger she glared at him, snuggling deeper into Toriels warmth,"How's the weather up there nerd?"

Their mother laughed happily at the exchange and Frisk found herself laughing along,"As good as that was my dear, it is not polite to call your brother names. Honestly children, no _kid_ -ding."

It took a moment to register, her sister in the middle of her apology had stopped and looked at the queen blankly, did she just?

Bursting out into a gut busting laughter Frisk realized that she did, the women wasn't bad at jokes! Holding on tighter to Asgores fur now that his horns were preoccupied, she shot her mom a thumbs up, a notch of respect newly added, maybe later she could test out their rusty flirting skills?

* * *

As _he, she, they?_ Walked from a distance, their footsteps making no noise they were dimly shocked at the commotion that the five of them stirred up. It made his soul ache in an uncomfortable way.

Why did they make such a strange noise with the weird quirk of their lips? Why did the target cry when it happened? Certainly he heard it, the name of that peculiar motion a _smh- I- L, SmmmIll? No_ That hadn't sounded right it was _Smile_ , for certain.

…..They tried it.

It started up odd and an unbearably foreign, so weird to the point they flinched. But soon it came natural, it felt nice, feeling the pinch of their bones knocking up their.. Cheek bones?

They didn't care about the specifics, they just wanted to know what else they could do. Once they got into a heavily populated area the skeleton allowed himself to slip closer, but soon the plan failed, many different sized and shaped creatures gathered around to gaze at the sight.

Getting mixed in the crowd and nearly trampled made them feel funny, not like the smile type of funny, but their was a tingling feeling in their bones, and suddenly it was _too close, too close, too close,_ and please move, they wanted to go back please.

Eventually they found their way out and ran, they should have gotten the red stuff like told, _but they couldn't_!

Looking around in a blind panic, they found the darkest thing they could, an alley, they _knew_ somehow, and didn't hesitate to curl up tightly in the ball, just like when they woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox, also JUST TO MAkE SURE to the person who reviewed, the little scene cuts in between the lines are memories from Chara and Frisk together, like their past.. AND EVEN THEIR FUTURE. Sorry if it's that's confusing.. .'**_

 _ **cruel**_

* * *

The Dreemurrs stood tall and proud on the stage, now in Asgore's hands sat the two humans, each sister easily being able to balance on his large paws. Toriel stood to the back left of her husband with Asriel holding her hand.

The crowd had long since roared with rumours, _Did the king capture them? Were they finally free?_ Much to their distaste even darker theories spread within the time span of four minutes, _**were they still safe in the presence of such beastly things**_?

Gently setting down his two adopted humans he walked forward, his hand held high in an act that quieted the monsters,"My people!"

And quiet they did under the heavy weight of their leaders voice,"In the past two months I have spent with these two children, I have grown attached, they aren't the savages we once believed, _my_ children have shown me this. They grow, live, _love_! All like us, Chara and Frisk have made an impact on my family, and I can only hope they shall do the same for you all, to show that humans aren't the monsters we've forced ourselves to believe. With all of my soul in this decision, I introduce the new additions to the royal family! Frisk and Chara Dreemurr!"

Silence.

The monsters could only stare, shocked at the new revelation, nothing could be said, could they really except the two humans before them? It had taken one brave soul.

A man made of flames who stood to the far back of the people, in his arms a young girl of the same type, both green and orange clashed together as they clapped their approval. Asgore smiled thankfully at his old friend, he was not alone.

At the prompt several others joined in, each smiling and cheering their approval, very few had slunk away in disgust. The two girls on stage both lit up with pink cheeks at the attention locked onto them.

Many small children had ran to the stage, eager to look at the two new kids, eventually the shock of the news passed, and enough people had left so that the royal family could pedal mindlessly along the streets.

* * *

 _Hey do you two think..?_

 **Think what?**

 _What if it would be possible to free mom and dad… and the rest of the people?_

 _ **..How?**_

 **Mom told us that it wasn't possible though Chara..!**

 _Yeah but… a man told me that we could if we just…._

 **..** _.._ …

 _ **I don't like this idea anymore Chara! It hurts!**_

 _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We can't stop! We're so close!_

 _ **IT HURTS.**_

* * *

"Momma can we go play the games now?" Asriel begged hanging onto his mother's hand, his feet dangled a good two feet from the ground.

"Well.." She looked over to her husband in uncertainty,"i don't believe that to be the safest option.."

Asgore grinned wrapping his large arms around his queen, nuzzling into her neck softly,"Ah, it's fine Tori, our people would not harm one of our own."

Reluctantly she agreed and watched as the three young ones made their way into the group of different stalls,"Besides.. We have some alone time now, yes?"

"Oh honestly Asgore! Such a flirt.. Hehe.."

….( Going back to teh kiddios view)...

"That was surprisingly easy."Chara commented as she struck down the dummy in on hit.

"Well duh, it's 'cause your super tough!" Asriel grinned happily as he snuggled the plush lamb to his chest,"I think ima name youuu Kara."

Sputtering in a (totally) refined manor she placed her hand over her chest,"Excuse me? You're stealing my name for that thing?"

Putting up her hand to cover her mouth Frisk giggled as she watched her sister's ears glow a light pink, Asriel stuck his tongue out at her holding his hands over its ears as if it could actually hear,"Nu uh it's name is way better, it's Kara with a K. Which is a bajillion times cooler than Chara. I mean seriously, how do you pronounce your name! It's diffi.. Diffu.. It's hard okay!"

"Psh, whatever, just admit i'm too cool for your to handle." She mocked, placing her hands on her hips and striding to take the lead.

"Woah-! Hey! Wait for us you loser!" He cried as he rushed to set pace with her younger sibling, she could only watch in amusement as he tripped, face planting into the ground. Walking up to him she offered her hand, her brother whose pride was far too wounded ignored it and focused on getting up, as manly as possible.

"You okay?" She asked quietly when he paused , he was now kneeling and staring into a dark alley.

"Yeah.. 'm fine Frisk.. Hey? Do ya' see anything in there?" Turning to his line of sight she opened her eyes a bit more,"Maybe? I don't exactly have the best sight.."

Grabbing her hand, _for her protection, definitely not his because he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, he was a big boy,_ he led her farther in, they both froze when they got to the corner, huddled in a small ball was a monster, to dark to tell what kind though.

The kid's body jerked as his eyes caught sight of them, the area was slightly illuminated due to the two glowing orbs of white in his sockets,"Geh!" It tried to open it's mouth, seemingly stuck in a permanent smile, it's jaw clanked open the only result was a garbled mess of sounds.

Asriel far more prepared for this situation with his natural 'mother' skills, had closed in on the little guy and smiled,"Howdy! My names Asriel, what's yours?"

The kid still hadn't calmed down and instead looked even worse, it's eyes flickering in and out, sweat beading down it's cranium and it's body jerked randomly giving off little rattling noises. Following her bro's lead she moved closer,"I'm.. Frisk."

Holding her arms out she smiled when he stared at her, his own arms shifting closer to her, trapping him tightly in a hug, she wiggled her eyebrows at Asriel who groaned in annoyance when he responded to _her_ not _him_.

Flinching when his fingers began to dig into her back she couldn't help but notice that the child was extremely thin, she could practically feel each detail of his bones! Hearing the sickening sound of their jaw opening, she wondered if they were going to communicate?

"FRISK!" Snapping her head around at breakneck speed both she and Asriel watched as Chara sprinted down the stretch to shove the kid off of her,"Are you okay?!"

Asriel was the first to react, rushing over to the fallen form he checked to make sure they were okay,"Geeze! Chara what's the big deal you might of hurt them!"

Similar to Asriel Chara checked over her, her sister's hands tilted her head examining her neck and shoulder? Growling Chara yanked Asriel away from the mysterious kid,"Don't go near him, he's dangerous! Didn't you see him try to bite Frisk?"

"Bite?"Both she and Asriel questioned at the same time, bringing her hand to her shoulder she indeed felt teeth imprints.

"You probably saw wrong! You can't just go 'round pushin' and shovin' people Chara!" Asriel yelled in return, pushing away from his sister he grabbed his won prize that had fallen into the dirt, staining it's white fur.

Before he or Chara could continue to bicker popping and cracking echo'd through the inclosed space, the kid had stood once again, it's eye glowing a bright cyan, bones shot up from the ground causing Chara to jump back, pulling Frisk with her, Asriel wasn't as lucky and tripped over one.

In front of his chest a white, upside down heart sat, it was beautiful, the white had glew brightly, a gold tint had flickered back in forth creating a flame to truly look at their attacker.

The kid looked as old as them, but it's large smile, and bony texture had finally made sense. They were a skeleton. A living, breathing, skeleton.

The thing frowned and the bone sucked back into the earth, his icy gaze was now directed upon Frisk and Chara. Both sisters clung to each other when two identical red hearts shot out from their chest.

"Frisk!"

"Chara!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**NGHH I don't own Undertale all credits go to Toby Fox,**_

 _ **Howdy! If you've taken a look at the summary, you've noticed an update! My sister and I normally co-write chapters, but she's decided she no longer wants to write, she wants to travel. So for an unknown amount of time i will be fully shouldering all stories. Meaning, that i will update- slower than normal. I'm a full time college student so i have classes (i also work) and two stories (completely my own and one cowrite) on archive of our own that i have to focus on, but since i had 50 percent ownership of these stories i now will have to update these too, so please, bare with me. ( Also i had overdosed this past week piled with everything else i'm so sorry that i can't update sooner.)**_

 _ **world**_

* * *

" _Frisk!"_

" _Chara!"_

Asriel's voice rang like alarms through the alley, his antic lost on the two females as they watched in awe as the two hearts circled each other in a way that old friends would. One touch sent shivers up their bodies, it was a horrible, yet comforting sensation, if Frisk had to name it she'd call it,'home.'

Similarly, the skeleton in front of their eyes had looked shocked at the white upside down heart, unlike Asriel's, his shimmered lightly with cyan, rather than gold. It also looked terribly tiny, almost new compared to the pair of siblings own - which were large and pouring with red light.

"Azzy! What are these..?" Chara murmured her finger lightly grazing one of the hearts causing Frisk to flinch as she felt a tickling sensation pressed against the walls of her chest. The Prince stiffened at the act and quickly explained,"That's your soul! The very culmination of your being! U-uh.. umm! Just protect it and don't let anything touch it!"

From the sidelines the small prince cried out in shock,"Be Careful and don't get hurt! A-and, don't hurt him either, I mean it Chara!" Without a second of explanation he turned tail and ran from the area of conflict, leaving two very confused and frightened humans.

"Frisk what do we do?" Chara asked, inching closer to her sister's side,"T-this is weird."

Nodding her head in agreement,"Well Asriel said-"Gasping in fright she jumped back, a bone narrowly missing her chest. Next thing she knew Chara screamed in rage, her fists came to her face and she pounced on the skeleton, none of her blows hit, unfortunately. The tiny creature was swift on his feet just barely dodging before she swung. Stepping back to catch her breath Chara huffed in frustration.

Turning to look at her purple and blue clad sister she tugged her hand leading her closer,"Who cares what Asriel said! He left us alone, besides who ever that is - he's nothing but a big bully! He should be thanking us, not try to hit u-!" Chara's rant stopped immediately, the skeleton had surrounded them completely with bones of a different color, the blue ones flew fast and the white followed shortly. Frisk hadn't been as luck as chara, she paused in terror when a blue bone shot through her chest but appeared to do no harm. In her confusion an elongated pure white femur shot straight in her direction as well - but this one she couldn't dodge. The twins watched in slow motion as it barely grazed her _heart_ ( as she was going to call it for now) a small crack soon dotted the edge of it, its bright hue flickering for a moment before she felt a warm liquid dripping down her face.

Lifting her hand she confirmed that her cheek now supported a cut, but the odd thing was it hadn't hurt, well at least not in the way cuts were supposed to hurt. Instead of the quick sting that she normally felt it was a constant ache that bound itself tightly in her chest. If the injury was on her face why did it hurt elsewhere? She shook her head; it was magic, Frisk probably wasn't _supposed_ to understand. She could ask Toriel later, for now she decided to lean back to avoid any more scares while Chara flew forward with the rage of a mad bull.

"How dare you hit Frisk! I'll **kill you**!" Shaking off the shock that lingered on her skin she launched forward wrapping her body around her sister and rendering her immobile. The younger of the twins had screamed and twisted in her grasp but eventually fell still.

"Chara it's not worth it; it looks scared! Maybe it doesn't know any better!" Her hands tightened around her sister's stomach, burying her face into the soft cloth of her twins sweater,".. We didn't know better." She murmured quietly.

A few droplets of water had fell onto the top of her head but she payed it no mind, they could get passed it," F-frisk. We're not like that anymore! We...we're different.. Right?" Frisk nodded; they weren't going to move, if something would happen they would simply have to believe in the Dreemurrs. Peering through the small openings of her eyes she was relieved to find that the skeleton had gone stiff as well watching them cluelessly. In that case Frisk knew she was right - it didn't understand. It had the chance to kill them but it didn't. Picking herself off the ground she hobbled over to it. Ignoring Chara's protests and the flickering of the undead's eye she walked until she was face to face with it.

"Hi. I'm Frisk, i don't know if you can talk but - you don't have to be scared." Their voice had slipped out, as soft and cracked as it was but she was content with it. When they still didn't react she slipped her arms around it again. This time it hesitantly responded, its arms wrapped around her body in a feeble copy of her own hug,"See? Is this - are you okay?"

It didn't stir, when she tried to jerk out of it's hold she couldn't help but panic - it had gnawed at her chest but she had realized it's breathing was thinned. She moved back, it had dragged along with her - she let an easy smile slip onto her face, it was asleep!

Soon enough chara had gathered the bravery to step in line with frisk,"Is it..?" the paler sibling asked fiddling with her sleeves as she kept a distrustful eye on the living skeleton. Chara chuckled at their sisters flipped reaction at the question,"I know Frisk, you friggin pacifist. Honestly you should've gave 'em the good one two! No one messes with us!"

" _Shh_.. don't wake him up. 'Sides he was just scared - or something. He didn't mean it!" Despite her scolding she kept up her even smile letting Chara know she didn't mean it. The siblings looked down to the sleeping child in Frisk's arms and then locked eyes,"..hey Chara? What should we do now? Azzy's gone and we don't know where he or Mrs. mom 'n dad are."

"We wait here? I don't know, should we go after them? You don't think… they'd leave us like mother and father right?" Her normally rosy cheeks dimmed at the thought of the Dreemurrs deciding it was too much trouble to keep them around. The eldest of the two turned their nose up, bumping their elbow into her sister's green and yellow striped sweater.

"C'mon, you know they wouldn't. Said so themselves today right? We're part of the family." Lowering their heads they didn't allow the somber mood to affect them much, the air around them had went silent - not as much as a giggle from the empty streets. Frisk had peeled back her eyes to open as wide as possible, the deep red glancing around in a fitful flutter; when had it gotten so dark? Sure the underground was generally dark, they didn't have sun after all but before it had been set a gleam with faux light, now it was almost pitch black. Without the red light of their souls they wouldn't be able to see three feet in front of their bodies.

* * *

" _Hehe.. the star's are nice tonight."_

… _ **.**_

" _Psh. What's wrong with the dark? It doesn't bite."_

… _ **.**_

" _You don't have to worry about silly things like that Frisk, i'll protect you from any big ole' meanie that tries to hurt you - the boogeyman included. Hehe… c'mere you nerd."_

 _"_ _ **Hehe.. then if you protect me from the dark and bullies.. I'll be your backup. Always.**_ _"_

* * *

"Frisk. We need to find mom and dad… I don't.. The dark is creepy. I feel like somethings watching us." Agreeing easily enough frisk slid the sleeping person onto her other arm allowing Chara to take one of it's arms over her own shoulder before they quickly left the alley. Chara stared straight ahead looking deeply into the vast darkness for any signs of the busy street fair they had left behind while Frisk stared at her feet, blinking her eyes rapidly; was it just her or were the shadows moving? Swallowing audibly she shrieked as she caught sight of a long, inky black tentacle slithering past her ankle.

Sweat beaded off of Chara's brow as she watched the shadows swarm together leaving the once endless black pit a horribly dull and eerie grey" _H_ _ **ell**_ _o,_ _ **chILdrEn**_ … _Welcome_ _ **T**_ _o_ _ **mY HOME. D.**_ _ThE PLace ALL LIVING THINGS_ _ **COME TO DIE**_. **Does it frighten you? DOES IT?!"**

Indeed, a magnificent skeleton stood at the center of the nothingness. The royal scientist Gaster. His nimble fingers were threaded, both sockets wide and revealing glowing purple lights. His grin was twisted, the ends coming up to split his cheeks and his teeth jagged. The single hole prominent in his hand glowed a vibrant dark blue, meanwhile the skeleton in their arms jerked, his own eye sockets opening into an empty stare, a single eye glowing in equal intensity.

" **My** _ **INTe**_ _grity. MY_ **paTIence. MY JUSTICE**." His broken voice cooed as he stared at the smaller skeleton. The nothingness around them shook - it's stable footing crumbling as the scientist twitched, his mouth foaming and his head twisting around," **iF Y** _OU FAILED_ _ **THEre is NO USE!**_ "

He lunged, fingers poised in a cupping motion as his long legs cut through the space between the humans. Frisk had lost her footing falling to the ground as the approaching man got closer - his teeth bared as nothing stood between the two - **but someone refused**.

Tears streamed down her face as she caught sight of a green and yellow pattern splattered with red. The glowing heart that matched her own proudly on display - but there was no wound. Instead her soul was gently cupped in the palms of _his hands_. To both Chara and Frisk it was _wrong, disgusting, violating and_ _ **he shouldn't be FUCKING TOUCHING THAT!**_ With the shudders that ran down her spine she couldn't help but notice gaster was not unharmed. A glowing red knife stuck out of his dark black trench coat, around the hilt dust overflowed.

While the older monster was in shock Frisk had caught her breath jumping up and snatching her sister's soul as it all but cowered in her hands - it's red still prominent but shockingly dull. Both Gaster and Chara collapsed onto the ground as her own soul come out of her chest without her permission, circling her sister's before combining with it. Memories flooded through her mind as she struggled to blink back the pain. Tears flooded freely over tan cheeks and she hardly noticed the world around them losing its monochrome color - her entire remaining conscious focused on the flickering red soul that was slowly regaining it color. While hers lost some of it's own vibrancy; soon the souls were split apart dull but regenerating happy with the outcome she allowed it to float back down to her unnaturally pale twin.

Her own body fell soon after, her head lying on Chara's chest to listen to the beating heart. As the world finally returned, she noticed Gaster disappear but not the young skeleton that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The urge to protect them fills you with determination.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _THe_ _ **DeTerMINATION fi**_ _lls yo_ _ **U w**_ _it_ _ **h HATRED.**_

* * *

 _ **Please remember i'm going solo now so i really am sorry for how late this is i wish we had updated when we were still together but things don't go perfectly. ( this is now unbeta read without my sibling so prepare for even worth spelling, grammar, punctuation ect)**_

 _ **For the the over eighteen readers - visit me at ao3 to read my own stories the account is DiabolicalPanda. Hope to see you there.**_.


End file.
